Medical dressings are typically applied to a wound site or area, for example, following a surgical procedure. Among the types of dressings that can be applied are those to the finger or penis of a patient for example following a circumcision, but typically these types of dressings require wrapping or otherwise securing the dressing to the affected area. To date, these dressings and procedures for applying same are time consuming and often quite inefficient and ineffective.
Certain versions have been developed that are provided a sleeve-type section that is fitted over an appendage, such as the finger or penis of a subject following the surgical procedure. However and due to swelling and other variations in sizing, there can be a tendency for the dressing to undesirably loosen or fall from the appendage. As a result, there is a general need in the field to provide a more effective and efficient medical dressing as well as a delivery method and system for these areas.